Lucille's Life in Manhattan
by panda lover
Summary: This is the story of a Pricilla girl named Lucille. It is her telling you about a day in her life. I did a lot of research to make sure it was all sated back to the right time. I am not very good at genres.


_Beep, beep, beep!!!_

My alarm clock rang off the hook. My eyes were dreary and half open. I groaned then tried to turn it off slamming the counter until I finally hit the snooze button. I grumbled as I climbed out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead. I looked out the window. The sun was just appearing over the clouds. I yawned while I grabbed my change pouch and made my bed. It would be just another day. I worked as a journalist and actress/showgirl.

I was extremely good at acting, but there weren't many plays and movies these days that haven't already been fulfilled by others. So when acting didn't quite pay the hotel bill she took up journalism. I love going out in the world, visiting new and exciting places, and being able to write hard hitting stories for The New York Times. I write in 'The Arts' section. I defiantly love my job. I also know all the other people writing for 'The Arts' section so if someone was reviewing my play than I would get inside favoritism and always got a better review.

I love to go to the front desk every morning where they carry the New York Times. All of my friends read The New York Times as well. They make it a priority to look for my articles. As I would do for them. Of course Millie is usually off doing other important things to read my articles. It doesn't matter to me whether she reads them or not. After all she is to busy trying to find a man to do anything else. She's ready to settle down as well I'm off well being a single lady.

I opened my hotel room door. I saw Cora just locking her apartment up too.

"Cora wait for me!" I called quickly locking my apartment door and rushing down the hallway to catch up with her. By the time I caught up we were already at the elevator.

"Where's Rita? I thought she walked with you every morning to the office?" I asked her.

"No, I didn't get much sleep last night so I decided to take the elevator instead of the stairs. You know how Rita is with elevators, doesn't trust them." Cora explained.

"Oh. Well don't you remember. Alice, Ruth, Gloria and I messed up the elevator by practicing our routines in here." I reminded her.

"Oh no! Why can't this be a regular elevator? I might as well go down the stairs now."

"Oh just stay with me we can have an early morning conversation!" I said thrilled at the thought. Cora rolled her eyes at my over excitement and agreed to stay in the elevator.

By the time we reached the lobby of the Priscilla Hotel we had talked such a different variety of things. From acting to the new lip gloss that just came out. That is one thing I love to do is talk and anyone that knows me can say that about me. I dominate most conversations, but I also start most too. That is why I got the job of a journalist so easily. Cora and Rita waved good bye to with smiling faces as I went to the front desk to pay rent.

"Hello Meersie!" I said with my award winning cheery attitude. We all called Mrs. Meers "Meersie" at of habit. Mrs. Meers startled by my sudden arrival greeted me with a very unfriendly attitude.

"Have the rent Miss Griffen?" She said curtly. I ignored her unpleasant attitude and answered positively.

"Yes Meersie, yes I do." I took out my change purse and counted out exactly $4 and handed her the money.

"Thank you Lucille." Now delighted with me and more interested in what I was doing, "So have you been cast in any of the late plays?"

"No." I said drearily thinking about the last play that I auditioned for that I was close to making the cut off, "But my journalism has taken off! By the way do you have a copy of The New York Times?"

She nodded and I passed her two cents as she gave me the latest copy of The New York Times. I was to absorbed in the paper say thank you. I read every column of the newspaper by the time I reached the office.

"Hello Lucille.", "Hello.", "Hi Lucille." They all greeted me when I strolled in the front door. I was very popular in the office almost everyone knew me, even my boss liked me.

I found my desk and looked at my latest report. It was about a pottery show in the American Craft Museum. I found the show rather interesting. It was phenomenal what some of these potters could perform. I finished my document a few hours early so I was free to roam Manhattan as I pleased.

I forgot how amazing New York City was. I toured New York as if I were a tourist. I may go through the streets of New York everyday, but I never have a chance to actually look at it. Now wonder tourist thought it was so fascinating. After sightseeing I stopped and ate lunch at a nearby pizzeria. I think I even passed 'Millie's boyfriend', Jimmy, on the streets. Millie claimed not to even like him, but rumors started. As a Priscilla girl we lived to gossip and right now Millie was the latest news.

On the way back to the Priscilla I passed a flyer, "Actress wanted." It read. Eagerly I read on. "Needs pizazz and personality to play to role of a city girl in New York." That was perfect for me! I grabbed the flyer and ripped it off the post. I put the torn flyer in my dress pocket all folded up. I just had to get this part! I raced home about to tell the girls, but it was a solo. I had enough competition as it was and anyway I would be the one perfect for the part. The only other girl that might qualify is Millie and she's to busy with whatever else she's doing.

At the Priscilla Mrs. Meers was sitting at her desk. "Oh Lucille! I have a telegram for you! It was from the nightclub you work at." She told me.

"Oh!" I put my hand to my forehead. "I forgot all about having that dance tonight! Oh no!" I sprinted to the elevator. I was very impatient with it's service. I tapped faster than I ever have before. Then when I finally reached my floor I scampered to my room and rapidly opened the door. I dressed in my costume and flew down the streets of New York in cab.

By the time I reached the nightclub I made it just in time for rehearsal. My heart was beating quicker than a rabbits and my forehead was sweaty, but I made it. I did the dance perfectly. Well at least I was told. By the time we performed at night it was a full house. We even got a standing ovation at the end of the night. I loved being a showgirl. Listening to music and dancing with George. George was the band leader/singer and he was great. I secretly had a crush on George, but I told no one or the Priscilla girls would have it all over New York City. So I kept it to myself.

It wasn't until 2:00 I got home. I was wiped out. So wiped out I almost slept through my auditions.


End file.
